Edge of Darkness
by SP00K
Summary: In attempt to kill Kagome, Naraku has a new incarnate imprison her, Sesshomaru in attempt to save his brother's miko gets captured as well. They join together to beat this foe and escape their prison. Oneshot S/K


Hello all SP00K again just a fun tid bit I did today while waiting on the game I play to come back up from maintenance. Been doing the one shots to help me get lemons out but this just really didn't call for a big one so eehh.. Hope you enjoy.

...

Summary:

In attempt to kill Kagome, Naraku has a new incarnate imprison her, Sesshomaru in attempt to save his brother's miko gets captured as well. They join together to beat this foe and escape their prison.

...

Disclaimer: sigh only in my wildest dreams, unfortunately this is reality and I do not own them!

...

This story has mature themes and slight lemon hit the back button please if you are not over the age 18."

...

**Edge of darkness**  
..

Kagome hugged her knees closer to her chest, her eyes squeezed shut tight with a bitter laugh she brushed at the tears of despair falling down her face.

Only a few things ran through her mind, where was she? Where the others okay and would she make it out of this place?

Naraku had in a last ditch effort tried to get rid of her in the final battle his newest incarnation and Kanna's sister Karra had been ordered to take her body and soul. Opening her eyes kagome felt the tears start more quickly all around her was darkness pure black as night.

What's the use? She asked herself bitterly before shutting her eyes and laying her head back on her knees.

Sesshomaru snarled in fury as he looked at the little girl in black before him. The new incarnate was as emotionless as her counterpart though they looked completely different, one white as snow the other black as night.

"Release the miko" he ordered.

Karra simply stared on, like the demon lord hadn't spoken a word.

Sesshomaru growled low and without hesitation advanced on the little girl a clawed hand wrapped around her delicate throat.

No emotion showed on the pale face in his grasped squeezing more tightly he watched in fascination as she started to gain a blue tint.

He hated repeating himself. "Release the miko."

There was no response.

Throwing the girl down a slight frown marred his features Naraku had since then disappeared the final battle or so they had thought, had occurred over a week ago and after he had gotten Karra to take the miko's body and soul in her black mirror the half breed had disappeared gleefully.

His slight frown deepened as he looked at the little girl slowly rising to her feet. With no reservation he reached his clawed hand out and released a small amount of poison the little girl fell again to the ground, he picked her up by the ankle, and drug her off.

...

Kagome had been gone for a little over a week ago and the morale in the small shard hunting group was low.

Inuyasha hadn't been able to track Naraku or any of his incarnations. It was a low hit one that he was having trouble dealing with, so with a sigh he got up from around the small fire and left the others in Kaedes hut. Sniffing the air for any threats he ran off for the god tree to think.

"Miroku-sama will he be okay?" Sango asked as she rubbed the orange ball of fur in her lap. Shippo had been inconsolable since the young miko's capture and their short comings on finding the young woman they all loved dearly. Kirara meowed at her side in attempt to comfort her owner and Sango smiled.

"I'm not sure lady Sango, Inuyasha is blaming himself and will likely do so until Kagome is returned to us." he wisely replied.

"Aye monk ye be right" Kaede her one good eye stared into the pot of stew she was currently stirring.

"What should we do until then?" Sango asked.

Miroku shrugged Kaede looked up and gave a gnarled smile.

"There be plenty ye can do around the village child!"

Sango nodded and stood up putting Shippo on the empty futon Kaede used for sleeping, she grabbed her giant bone boomerang and left the hut Kirara and Miroku not far behind.

Inuyasha never joined them even as darkness fell and all was quiet as night descended on the worried travelers.

...

Sesshomaru carefully watched the little girl across from him as she sat away from the fire. Until he could figure out how to retrieve the miko from this doll and her mirror, he had decided to keep her hostage and then kill her afterwards.

Jaken's mumbling at his left made him frown though his facial expression never changed. "Jaken" he voiced softly when the small youkai had prostrated himself at the tai youkai's feet the lord continued "if you are so stupid as to not see the miko's worth than I shall have to point it out for you, the miko and she alone is the one who has the power to defeat Naraku. I must ensure that she is retrieved because my baka brother is incompetent and unable to do so. "

"Yes milord I'm sorry to have doubted you milord it won't happen again this lowly.."

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Silence."

With that the camp returned to silence Rin had been left back at the castle for safety reasons, only Ah Un was left and he sat close to their prisoner just to be cautious.

Sleep descended on most of the camp occupants and even the little girl was sleeping or so it looked.

...

Naraku smirked evilly as he watched Karra in Kanna's mirror waving his hand a youkai bee drifted into his sight whispering his orders he then bade the bee a swift journey, and sat back to watch the show.

..

A little girl 'woke' silently and walked to the edge of the clearing she was in. Meeting with the bee her master had sent the little girl nodded and went to follow her orders.

Sesshoumaru watched from his seated position at the opposite edge of the clearing feigning sleep, as the girl talked with the bee and returned to her spot as if she hadn't left.

Standing he advanced on the female and had her by the throat within seconds with a snarl he questioned what the half breed had bid her to do.

A monotonous reply of "I shall show you" was all he received before her mirror was up and glowing an eerie black. With a few chanted familiar words and a flash of black light the little girl fell as the demon lord disappeared before her eyes.

Jaken's outraged squawk greeted her before Ah Un hit her with his tail knocking her unconscious both looked at the glowing mirror before the toad turned to the two headed dragon in rage.

"What did you do that for you beast" he shrieked.

Grunts and growls where his reply as Ah Un explained their plan.

With a shout of triumph Jaken jumped and headed over to the dragon and mounted it "yes what a wonderful plan this lowly servant has made! One milord would surely approve of!" he exclaimed Ah Un rolled their eyes and grabbed the unconscious little girl by the back of her black kimono and headed towards Inuyasha's forest and they only hope for help.

...

It was slowly breaking dawn and most everyone was sleeping in Kaedes small village, that was until a loud enraged hanyou came running and yelling through the village.

"Sango! Miroku! Get your lazy asses up we have company!" he bellowed.

It took mere seconds for the two too awaken and begin preparations for whatever was coming. Even with the obvious noise and scurrying sounds coming from the hut the hanyou continued to bellow. Many yells of discontent came from the villagers as he continued his yelling.

Miroku and Sango paused when they heard a grunt and thump from outside. Running to the door they burst out laughing. Inuyasha was in a crater on the ground twitching and a rock that someone had carved sit into lay next to his head.

"Well Inuyasha perhaps you should be more careful it is now obvious that even with Kagome gone momentarily you can still be sat." Miroku noted sagely.

Sango snorted then burst into more peals of laughter.

Even a hoarse chuckle came from Kaede, who was still inside on her cot.

Within a few seconds you could see what Inuyasha had been bellowing about and both Sango and Miroku relaxed slightly. Sesshomaru's entourage were coming and they were terse allies.

Jaken was waving wildly from the great dragons back Ah Un snorted and jerked, the toad fell from his perch with an outraged squawk and then all was silent.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked as he stumbled to the door rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Sango and Miroku shrugged waiting on the toad to make his appearance to tell them what was indeed going on.

Ah Un landed and began to grunt and growl after dropping the figure in black. Sango and Miroku ran to the little girl immediately realizing who it was. Only Shippo's gasp drew their attention back.

"What is it Shippo?" one of them asked.

"Ah Un says that she is the girl who took Kagome and that Sesshomaru had captured her to try and make her release Kagome but instead has got himself captured!"the small kit stated in surprise.

"So he is in the mirror as well?" Sango asked slightly unconvinced, Ah Un nodded.

"Keh" Inuyasha muttered as he rose from his villager induced crater "Sesshomaru is an idiot" he grumbled though he looked worried. Grabbing the little girl he tied her arms and set her mirror to the side and covered it with some spare cloth while he waited for her to awaken.

...

Sesshoumaru had no idea how long he had been inside this prison but he expected for at least a few hours. He had tried everything he could think of to break the mirror from the inside out but to no avail. With a sigh he sat down in the middle of nowhere and flexed his aura to see if he could sense anything that might help him gain his release.

..  
Kagomes eyes strained into the darkness she thought she had seen a glow or maybe even an edge to all this darkness but she just couldn't be sure.

Grabbing her bag she searched around for her flashlight she been using it sparingly to save battery life. Clicking it on she swung it around in a circle noting that nothing had changed, with a sad sigh and a shrug she grabbed one of the four water bottles she had left and took a small sip before setting it and her flashlight back in her bag.

When the darkness had surrounded her again she relaxed slightly and looked out at nothing. Sighing she laid her head back on her knees and was about to close her eyes but she saw a glow again in the corner of her eyes.

Narrowing her eyes to try and see farther she gasped there was definitely an edge of darkness in this place.

With a determined smile and a light of new hope she rose to her feet grabbed her pack and headed off in search of the light.

...  
Inuyasha and the others had been waiting for the little girl to awaken for three days now and she had yet to even move.

"This is hopeless!" Inuyasha growled.

They had tried everything they could think of Miroku and Kaede had even meditated over the mirror to try and break the binding seal that it possessed but no progress had been made.

Sango nodded "I'm beginning to agree with you Inuyasha three days and still nothing she's been in there for close to two weeks now!" Sango cried desperate.

Grimly Miroku nodded" if she is alive, her premade food from her time will be running out soon."

No one said anything to that silently Shippo began to cry.

..

Kagome was excited the glow was getting closer it seemed like it may even be moving towards her. The closer it got the more she thought she recognized it. She now knew it was a aura and one that she was definitely familiar with.

An hour or so more of traveling and the aura began to be oppressive and with a smile and cry of jubilation she realized just who it was and broke out into an excited run.

What seemed like ages later the glow was bright enough to see the outline of his form and without thought she ran straight into his arms, er arm she thought and gave him a huge hug.

Sesshomaru frowned as he glanced down at the woman who had attached herself to his being. Seeing her black head snuggle into his armor Sesshomaru began to try and extract himself.

Realizing just who she was hugging so intimately and that though they were not enemies they weren't exactly friends as well Kagome quickly let go and backed up. Looking up into his lightly glowing face and ethereal body Kagome blushed.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru" she bowed "I guess being in here for close to two weeks I just got excited and acted without thinking."

"Hn"

An eye twitched at that response "how did you get in here?" She asked ignoring his first response.

"The same way you were captured." he replied in an obvious manner.

She sighed and rubbed her temple "Did we manage to kill Naraku?"

"No he ran like this Sesshomaru presumed he would."

Kagome nodded and assumed that the other were at least okay which made her relax.

"How do we get out of here Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Elegantly Sesshomaru shrugged and sat again on the floor.

He had tried most everything he could think of but most of his forms of attack had simply been dispersed into the blackness around them.

"Oh" Kagome whispered as she too sat down. With a sigh she grabbed her bag and looked through it with a triumphant ah hah she tore open a breakfast bar and began to munch on it.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at her actions. "What is it that you are eating?" He questioned quietly.

"A fast nutritional cereal bar mom packed theses and some fruit and other health snacks because we ran out of Raman and boy am I glad she did or I wouldn't have had anything to eat here!"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Thing were quiet for awhile then as she finished eating and they both thought of ways to try and get out of the encasing darkness.

...

Time passed with ideas flying between the two mostly from Kagome while Sesshomaru sat there silently.

What he assumed had been two days had passed already and he was beginning to see a promising factor out of all the failed attempts of escape.

Through everything they had tried the only constant visible aspect that didn't change was that there auras never diminished or went away in fact they still glowed brightly around them. His more so then hers, how to try and use that to their advantage though he wondered.

Looking to the sleeping woman beside him he frowned her aura was at a constant low glow around her it only rose when she felt strong emotion. Reaching over he touched her face and raised a brow when her aura grew brighter. Now which would be more efficient rage or pleasure he wondered?

Pleasure he decided after all he was playing with fire. Trying to gather a powerful though untrained miko's aura and power was dangerous even for such a powerful being as he, if there was a chance of being purified he decided that he'd rather go out feeling her pleasure more than her rage.

Without further ado he rolled the woman on her back and settle between her legs. Stroking her face until she awakened.

Kagome frowned and turned away from the sensation of her face being rubbed trying to roll over and go back to sleep she froze as a foreign weight on her torso and limbs registered in her brain.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru murmured sensually.

Kagome slowly came around and registered that the demon lord had settled himself between her thighs and was kissing and nipping at her ears, lips, and neck.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned as she pressed lightly against him to push him off.

"This Sesshomaru has an idea Kagome" he growled before lightly kissing her luscious lips, "one that may get us out of here but if not I still promise that it shall be a pleasurable one."

Kagome again froze thoughts going a mile a minute in her head. This wasn't happening she thought, she could tell immediately that the demon lord had intimate thoughts on his mind and she was slightly scared.

Inuyasha wasn't an issue she knew long ago they had discussed their relationship and had decided that it would be better to just stay friends Inuyasha just had too much emotional baggage.

"But I don't love you" she whispered weakly.

"This isn't about love" he whispered back a smile gracing his features as he kissed her neck and watched as her aura rose his climbing in response as well.

Kagome sighed and bit her lip hard tears coming into her eyes. Of course he was right she too had noticed the unusual continuation of their auras and how they didn't seem to be sucked into the blackness like all their other attempts of escape.

"No of course not you right." She grumbled.

"But?" he asked.

"But I'm still afraid" she whispered "what if it doesn't work? Will I have given up my virginity for nothing?"

He shook his head "only you can decide that" he replied still kiss and nipping her neck.

This morning she had ate the last of her food and barely had any water left. _What do I have to lose?_ she asked herself. _My virginity_ she thought but do I really want to die a virgin?

"If it doesn't work?"

"Then we die together, without regrets knowing we tried everything we could" he told her looking into her eyes.

Kagome gasped at the passion Sesshomaru's eyes held for her and with a nod she threw caution to the wind. Sesshoumaru attacked her with the passion of a mad man. He touched her in places that she never knew felt so good.

Words were not spoken between the two, moans and gasps were all that was needed and with a gasp of pure pleasure Kagome's aura spiraled to new heights Sesshomaru' s aura right behind hers as he lifted his head from between her thighs.

With an arrogant smirk he kissed her and Kagome tasted her own essence on his lips greedily devouring his mouth for more she waited as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Letting go of her fears she nodded and laid back, with a roar of conquer Sesshomaru surged forth only stopping when he felt himself unable to plunge any deeper into her moist heat.

Panting in pleasure having never encountered a more tight and wet bitch before her, Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and collar bone.

The feeling of being stretched from the inside out was a new experience, one that Kagome thought could not be described with mere words, slowly she started to raise her hips making Sesshoumaru slid deeper into her heat.

"Ohhh" she moaned and pressed herself harder up into him. Sesshoumaru set a slow pace pushing in and out of her wet heat kissing and nipping at her breast. All the while there auras continued to rise and began to mix and meld in a furious storm around them.

The faster he pounded into her heat the higher their energies rose Kagome came in a flash of blue light but even then Sesshomaru did not stop. He continued to relentlessly piston his hard thick length into her wet sheath.

...

The others had been watching the little girl in black for a few hours now. She been tossing and turning for over an hour sweat had begun to drop down her brow. With a scream of pain her eyes shot open and she tried to reach for her mirror.

In a flash of black light the mirror exploded and the girl vanished before their eyes.

Pieces of mirror and hut fell around them as the wall of Kaede's hut was demolished in the wake of the explosion. Inuyasha frowned as he heard odd sounds coming from the debris moans and slapping were bouncing off the remaining hut walls around them.

When the dust settle all were silent in shock.

A pale white ass with maroon strips was bouncing up and down with demonic speed.

Inuyasha retched on the floor of the hut he really didn't want to see his brother bed some bitch.

"Wait... Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Then charged his sibling "Kagome!" He yelled before smacking dead straight into his brothers barrier. "Kagome!"

"Yes..yes.. Right there Sess YES!" she screamed in pure pleasure.

Sesshomaru grunted grabbing her right tit he leaned over more and threw her left leg over his shoulder and continued pounding her weeping pussy.

"Ooh ohh gods harder please," like it was a magic word he plundered her for all she was worth. Kagome came with a loud cry of ecstasy her tight wall convulsed around his thick length did him in and Sesshoumaru roared his release pumping his seed deep into her womb he bite her on the juncture of her neck and collar bone.

...

Inuyasha was the only one left outside the barrier, anyone with sense left they knew better then to intrude upon lord Sesshoumaru and his new mate.

...

End thank you for reading!  
All reviews are appreciated!  
SP00K


End file.
